


A Nude in Woollen Socks

by PaulaMcG



Series: Sketches for a Portrait [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A Happy Moment, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Nudity, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Portrtaits, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: A happy moment in Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sketches for a Portrait [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Nude in Woollen Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This "draft for a self-portrait", or perhaps a double portrait was made as a bonus fic for Livejournal user dreaminginblack at R/S Small Gifts in December 2010.

13

Under this canopy once erected for the Noble heir’s bed, I’m a full-body portrait for him to look at: scars, gauntness, damage drawn by hardships in my beautiful life. Yes, beautiful – happy at moments.

Wearing my ancient sweatshirt, he hasn’t exposed everything. But unlike mine his feet are bare, ice-cold – touching my shins when he kneels over me.

“Help me take off one pair...” I say.

It’s tricky when there’re two layers of wool. We’re howling with laughter, but we succeed before he guesses my goal. 

Both wearing socks, with feet slipping on the floor, we’re gliding in dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this scene takes place in December 1995, perhaps right after the end of [In Lines of Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289381).


End file.
